Ayame
supplements, not defines; you." Power, Abilities, Skills * C.A.R.S - Energy Converter, Absorber, Release and Storage. Ayame is capable, through physical contact with an object, to absorb, infuse or convert the energy in said object, as well as store and do the same for the amount stored inside her. * Hermit Purple - A stand that extends the use of Ayame's "C.A.R.S" ability to a range of 66 feet via the multiple vines it is made of. These vines serve as extensions of her body and can be used to block blows, grab people or other tasks. * "Omni Sage" - A long time study into the Arcane arts, Ayame has mastered the following schools of magic: >Geomancy >Aquamancy >Nature Magic >Arcane Healing >Druidism (Restoration) >Barrier Magic and Wards (Mental and Physical) >Illusionist Magic >Portal Magic >Dimensional Magic (Pocket Dimensions) >Intoner/Art Magic Special Upgrade: Boosts an ally to a higher form of their power. Takes 7 of her stockpile. Roll Perception to determine length of time. Stats: *+4 to Speed *+4 to Medical, Magical or Chemical Rolls. *+5 to Power Use (Hanshin or Stand, not Magical, does not stack.) *+6 to Perception/Charisma(Voice Only) and Arts. --- *-4 to Strength *-2 to Offense (Stacks with any offense attempt.) *-1 to Damage Given *+1 to Damage taken. Inventory: * Sketchbook & Artistry Supplies * Holy Spray (Literal Spray Bottle) * Aegis’ Lance * Bag of Candy * XIX The Sun > Hermit Purple can only be harmed by Hanshin Energy, but any damage it takes is also taken by the user. If it hits 0, cannot be used for a time. > Lance: Typically only comes out in higher threat/more dire times. (+2 to Combat, stacks with existing stats.) Character Backstory Ayame is the culmination of a person who will try to do good regardless if she believes it’s hopeless or not, regardless if she has powers or not, and regardless if it doesn’t fit the established standard or not. Her main goal is to teach and instill in people that they can make a positive difference, regardless of where they come from, what species they are, or what abilities they have or don’t have. Born in a trailer park and abandoned by her mother in a fire at the age of four, Ayame took the name Hidey after forgetting her original one from trauma. Living on the streets she defaulted to running and hiding until being sick of her own cowardice and helplessness, she tried to change it. Storyline: Ayame played several roles during her first season, including being an accomplice in gathering info and being a thief to help her guardian, who was also a thief; to being a demon hunter in response to her guardian and friends' desires to end demons and the cults that summoned them, to being a mage student in the hopes of again being useful to demon hunting before finally joining Munogen Academy after being rejected multiple times to follow a desire from herself to help others. In the course of trying to help or protect others, Ayame has nearly died more than once, and gained a sort of apathetic attitude towards her own life after over hearing months prior to the Third Impact that an unavoidable world ending event would occur, and thus anything she did had no meaning. Being told early on and made to internalize the world was hopeless and preordained warped her determination into a: “ If it’s all the same, I’m going to do my best anyway, no person left behind.” mentality. After the third impact, she spent some time soul searching and healing from that damage done, and is now less self destructive, but no less determined to help and show the meaning of spirit over natural born gifts. During the time between S1 and S2, Ayame founded a school with three others focused on teaching people magic, regardless of their race, upbringing or social standing. She now works as it's groundskeeper and maintains the dimension it resides in. Due to how busy she is however working multiple jobs, she rarely gets the downtime to visit many friends unless it's for work, ans so most of her interactions with school friends after school were literally work interactions dealing with a villain. In hero work, Ayame fills the role and name of Facet, a powerful support hero who prefers to kept a sort of physical anonymity, speaking very little if at all above a whisper and wearing a costume that purposefully disguises and disfigures their body shape. It is Facet's belief that a hero's appearance and image should matter little in comparison to their deeds, and keeps their image as small and ambiguous as possible to illustrate this point. Due to said point however, many don't even know what Facet looks like under the costume. As of current after a good deal of self search, Ayame has made peace with her past and is not longer averse to utilizing the entire elemental tree. She spends her time in hero work, support item development or preparing for the new school semester to teach at Heritage Academy. Fun facts/Trivia * Ayame is highly flexible, mainly due to her early upbringing requiring her to run and hid in small spaces, but also due to her poor early on diet, making her tendons in many joints less firm than they should be. as a result, her entire left arm is double jointed from the shoulder downwards, as well as her right wrist. One of her feet suffers this as well, the left. * Ayame has a very beautiful voice, but she was originally mute due to fire damage to her throat. she still prefers to be silent most of the time and knows sign language. One of the reasons she is an excellent artist is her need to draw things early on to communicate. * Due to the fact Ayame has spent a substantial amount of time practicing Pocket Dimensions and teir applications, Ayame is younger than she should be due to exposure to slower world clocks. She is approximately 20 years old, where she should be 24. Category:Main Season 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Main Season 1